COD4: Jackson, The Truth
by s carter22
Summary: Amazing story, what happened to jackson after the nuke went off, he didn't really DIE
1. Chapter 1

Sgt. Jackson the truth of a soldier Chapter 1

KIA...is that what they thought of him...Well THEY were wrong only a madman would think that Sgt. Jackson was dead! He stood up and looked around it was all rubble! American bodies were scattered everywhere, pools of blood from this squad began to swamp his feet. Wreckage was everywhere; tanks and helicopters lay in heaps of rubble and scrap metal. Out of tunnels men marched out, they made a swift blow just above the temple to knock Jackson out...then he was carried away.

When Jackson woke up he was tied up on a chair in a locked room, as he looked around he saw two guards in front of him, there were armed with his squads M4A1s and M16A2s. They looked like OpFor or terrorists. The walls of the cell were cracked and painted with a white finish. There were blood stains and bullet holes in the wall, from previous executions he believed. When he looked at them they shouted gibberish and whipped him with the butts of their guns. Almost instantly his warm AB+ blood began dripping from his nose, Jackson wouldn't forget this, he loved revenge.

Not soon after Jackson was beat El Musko step into the room, he was now the leading command of the terrorists, and he could speak English. He began asking questions to Jackson like where he was from and what battalion he was in. Jackson answered "I'm Sgt Jackson, from Wyoming, and I belong, belong-ed to the 21st assault squad"

"Ha ha you mean your a survivor of our nuclear device.?" Musko responded, "How comical, someone survived our blast ha ha!", The guards laughed with El Musko. Then He backhanded him and left.

Jackson almost immediately felt the same annoyance from before. Revenge was sweet. After Musko left the guards untied him and removed the chair, now he got a better chance to examine the holding cell. There was a bed with few sheets, that smelt of dead men, no not men boys, boys who had a future some had just turned 18 and they were shipped out caught and killed, not the future they wanted. There was a hole in the ground most obviously a place to take a shit. The room felt damp and cold, this room had been used many times.

Jackson had a flash back to boot camp when training for the war. He remembered his drill Sargent explaining how if you ever get captured just hold it out and the back up will come... as he thought this he wondered if they were coming, a nuclear device was activated, they probably thought he was KIA, Killed In Action. Maybe he had to get out himself...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 preparation

Jackson sat on his bed trying to not get noticed at. He was wearing prison this jacket, but his Kevlar Armour had been taken by Musko, with the rest of his gear, he was agitated and frustrated, he couldn't stop thinking of a away to get out. He fought about the hole, but realized that was impossible the hole was mostly 99 shit. Then he thought about killing the guards...possible but not necessary, only as a last resort he thought.

Nothing was coming to his head until he began to think, had they found his second knife from his leg, looked down and grabbed his leg, Yes they hadn't taken it the dumb terrorists. They probably didn't even notice in his socks. He began to chuckle to himself, but decided to put the knife away in case a guard saw it. Now he had to think of away to use it in a resourceful way...

His brain pumped away but was stuck on deciding what to do. So he stopped and went to bed, he thought it was night, because of the darkness, but it was always dark.

When he woke it was still dark of course, he was shivering, he immediately reached down to check if his knife was still there, it was. It rested in a leather holder, the strap had a Smith & Western insignia. He still remembered when he got the holder, it was before he even had a knife.

Then thought of what he wanted to do to the guard that had beat him came back to him, and he became red hot and stopped shivering. Suddenly something clicked in his head, he had a idea...but smash the guard hit him and shouted Arabic at him, then he began to pass out...all the while his idea drifted away, it was lost.

Jackson was scared for the first time in his life, the boldest man the army had fear. Him having fear meant that he was controllable... and he knew it.


End file.
